bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Zabimaru (Zanpakutō spirit)
| english =Snake Tail | kanji =蛇尾丸 | race =Zanpakutō Spirit | gender =Male''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 118 | bankai =Hihiō Zabimaru | master =Renji Abarai | manga debut =Volume 14, Chapter 118 | anime debut =Episode 42 | media appearances =Anime only | japanese voice = Mitsuki Saiga (Baboon) Asami Sanada (Snake) | english voice = Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Baboon) Michelle Ruff (Snake) }} This article is about the manifested spirit of Renji Abarai's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Zabimaru. is the manifested spirit of Renji Abarai's Zanpakutō. Appearance Note: Events occurring in the Zanpakutō Rebellion are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Zabimaru has two heads of intelligent beings within his spirit form. The first head of Zabimaru is a large, white baboon with long, purple markings along his back and arms. The second head is a snake that extends from the back of the baboon in the form of a tail with the snake head on the end. Both of these minds have their own conscience and speak independently of one another although the snake does depend on the baboon for independent movement.Bleach manga; Chapter 118, page 2 During the Zanpakutō rebellion initiated by Muramasa, Zabimaru takes on a new manifestation of two separate humanoid beings; an adult woman and a small boy with a long tail. The boy is attached to the woman by a chain that encircles his neck that can be removed at will. The woman, , is tall, curvy with green fur covering her body except for her chest and abdomen. She also has very long, light mallow colored hair with strange markings like Renji's tattoos. Her eyes are green and she has a beauty mark on the left side of her chest. The boy, , wears a white and yellow robe that reveals his abdomen. He has blue eyes and short red hair worn below his oddly shaped ears. He uses his tails to balance in the air. Both Saru and Habi also have fangs.Bleach anime; Episode 234 Personality Note: Events occurring in the Zanpakutō Rebellion are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. While both heads have individual personalities, both are very competitive, much like Renji Abarai, often wanting to avenge any losses they incur as soon as possible. While both of them have a firm resolve, the baboon is much calmer in expressing his desires. The snake, however, is very impertinent, and will insult Renji when he is unhappy with a situation. Their confrontation with Renji following his defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki shows their mutual determination but differing attitudes. The baboon asserts that he is healed and ready to fight while the snake insults Renji for not recovering more speedily.Bleach manga; Chapter 118, pages 2-3 During the Zanpakutō Rebellion, the two spirits possess an arrogant streak. Individually, the nature is rather different. While Hebi is rather childish and easily distracted, Saru is serious and straight to the matter at hand. The two of them have a tendency to argue with each other quite often like siblings. Despite their constant bickering, the two still care for each other. Zabimaru's greatest desire is to keep growing stronger. It is this inner desire that allowed Muramasa to initially make Zabimaru leave Renji, who they believed wasn't trying hard enough to accomplish this goal. Plot Soul Society Arc Zabimaru is broken during Renji's fight with Ichigo and the Shinigami is subsequently arrested and imprisoned for disobeying orders.Bleach manga; Chapter 97''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 99 While Renji is imprisoned, both he and Zabimaru begin to recover from the ordeal. While Renji rests, an impatient Zabimaru physically manifests next to him, surprising the Shinigami who says his name. The baboon heads demands to know how long Renji plans on lying in the cell injured for. The snake insults Renji for still being injured. After Renji notes their rudeness, the baboon tells Renji that he is recovered from the battle and is now just waiting for him. The snake chastizes Renji for not healing up already, asserting that he wants to fight Zangetsu. they both insist they will win this time. Renji informs Zabimaru that Ichigo is no longer their enemy causing the baboon to ask who their enemy is now.Bleach manga; Chapter 118, pages 1-5 Renji soon escapes from his confinement''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 127, page 13 and makes his way to find Ichigo, who is in an underground training area with Yoruichi Shihōin. Much to Ichigo's surprise, Renji reveals that he too has been spending time trying to achieve Bankai. He informs Ichigo and Yoruichi that he has managed to fully manifest his Zanpakutō spirit which is a necessary step towards attaining Bankai. To prove his words, Zabimaru's large form appears beside Renji as he walks off to train alone and allow Ichigo to focus on his own training.Bleach manga; Chapter 133, pages 11-15 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmen: Both spirits have shown in their battle with Renji their efficient use of their weapon against Renji, who is himself a master swordsman. Enhanced Speed and Strength: '''Both spirits have been shown to be stronger and faster then one would assume. The snake-boy was even able to effortlessly beat Renji to the ground. They could also easily toss each other around by the chain connecting them. '''Effective Team-work: '''Despite their constant arguments with each other, they have been shown to work together most of the time with almost no flaws. Zanpakutō *Shikai:' Zabimaru can summon the sword of their Shikai state: an even longer six-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with two pick-like protrusions on the front and the back of each segment, with the ones on the front, much longer than the ones at the back. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily. Zabimaru can also transport the sword between the two of them, even during battle, in order to confuse and overwhelm their opponent. They can also extend their sword's range by swinging each other by the chain that connects them. *'Bankai:' '''Hihiō Zabimaru' (狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail): In Bankai form, Hebi transforms into a massive skeletal snake with a red mane, while Saru wields him the same way Renji does. Zabimaru gains many more segments, which are much larger resembling a mix between a snakes vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of the Shikai segments. :Special Ability: Zabimaru also gains special techniques when in Bankai form, such as: :*"Hikotsu Taihō": (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon): The technique fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from Zabimaru's Hebi half's mouth. Zabimaru shows that it can fire more than one blast at a time, but these blasts are rather small and less destructive. Trivia *Zabimaru's appearance is similar of an omake from both the anime and the manga, when Mayuri Kurotsuchi gave out a pamphlet to Renji and Hisagi to alter a Zanpakutō. One of the choices involved changing the Zanpakutō's gender and species (they briefly imagine a busty female Zabimaru with red-hair the same color as Renji's), which both were amazed by and which Renji comically asked Mayuri to do. However, Renji does not recognize Zabimaru's Human form and is confused as to how Zabimaru took such a form. *In episode 241, Zabimaru commented on their rivalry with Senbonzakura. This reflects Renji Abarai's rivalry with his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. *The spirit form of Zabimaru appears on a karuta card in episode 303 Quotes * (Saru to Renji Abarai) "Have you forgotten that we know everything about you? Like the time you gave up something that was very dear to you. We saw how desperately you tried to get it back. You fought for it then, yet in spite of what you did, you still don't have confidence in yourself. Perhaps killing your precious friend and holding her severed head in front of your face will finally get you to be serious. Will that force you to take this seriously?"Bleach manga; Episode 235 *(Saru to Renji Abarai) "True strength is not just about having the ability to fight."Bleach anime; Episode 235 * (Hebi) "I don't want to spend my whole life attached to that damn chain!" * (Hebi) "I've always wanted to pig out without someone scolding me!" * (Hebi) "Hanging out with friends is fun." References Navigation es:Zabimaru (espíritu) Category:Characters Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters